The Desolation of Mirkwood
by Abonnendes
Summary: Suatu perkara terjadi di Mirkwood. Anda penasaran? Maap saya tidak! #dihajar masa Untuk rating Abonn pakai T untuk jaga-jaga


**Disclaimer : The Lord of the Rings** **© J.J.R. Tolkien. Abonn Cuma punya story *lagam aku Cuma punya hati* XD**

 **Warning : Humor garing, gagal, maksa, typo, OOC** , **penistaan karakter.**

 **Note : Sebenarnya Abonn udah buat ini sejak awal bulan puasa, tapi karena suatu kendala Abonn baru sempet publish sekarang. Tadinya juga ragu, tapi karena ada beberapa yang ripiu story sebelumnya, jadi Abonn dengan senang hati buat lagi. Selamat menikmati ^^ /lo pikir makanan #puasa woy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Desolation of Mirkwood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Legolas Greenleaf, nama yang tidak asing bagi para penggemar setia LOTR dan TH *ya iyalah!* Back to the story.

Legolas Greenleaf, seorang Elf Sindar putra dari Thranduil (ituloh Elf cantik yang sangar (?)) dan ibunya #dilempar sandal.

Pagi ini Legolas tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri hutan pribadi milik ayahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, telinga runcingnya menangkap teriakan tak mengenakan dari ruangan adarnya. Hatinya resah, hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan sang adar.

Sesampainya disana dia menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Namun taka da waktu! Dia lalu membuka (baca : mendobrak) pintu dan menemukan sang adar yang tengah duduk meringkuk di pojokan dengan wajah yang…. Ah, sudahlah!

" Adar? " Panggilnya.

Thranduil menoleh. Lalu dengan cepat memasang ekspresi datarnya.

" Iya, Ion-Nin. " Jawabnya.

" Adar kenapa teriak-teriak? " Tanya Legolas khawatir.

" Oh…. Tadi adar lagi main petak umpet sama laba-laba. " Jawabnya 100 persen berbohong dan sedikit absurd.

Legolaspun mengerutkan dahinya dan berfikir keras.

' Emang bisa? ' Batinnya lirih (?)

Tiba-tiba telinga runcing Thranduil menangkap sebuah pergerakan. Ia lalu berbalik, 'Elf eyes see' nya menangkap seekor hewan kecil berwarna coklat yang kalau di lihat orang yang lagi puasa di siang bolong mirip kurma. Oke itu pemikiran somvlak.

Dengan gesit dia lalu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Legolas. Membuat pangeran Mirkwood itu sweatdrop. Dia lalu tersenyum ngece dan berjalan mendekati mahluk nista bin nestapa itu.

" Halah adar, badan aja di gedein tapi sama mahluk segede ini aja takut. Tinggal di injek kan be- " Ucapannya terpotong. Seketika itu juga matanya membulat sempurna. Kecoa itu….. kecoa itu mulai mengepakan sayapnya (?).

" EMAAAAAKKKKK! " Teriaknya.

Legolas yang sedang berancang-ancang menginjak tuh kecoa langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dia lalu ngesot menjauhi kecoa terbang yang kini tengah bertengger di tempat tidur sebelahnya.

Dia berdiri di sebelah Thranduil yang menatapnya shock. Kecoa itu lalu terbang kea rah mereka. Ya, ke arah mereka.

" KYAAAAAAAA! " Mereka berlari berlawanan arah mengitari ruangan itu hingga…..

BRAK! BRUK!

Mereka bertubrukan dan jatuh terjungkal. Thranduil berniat berdiri, namun naas jubbah panjangnya tertindih Legolas sehingga membuat bokongnya kembali mencium mesra lantai.

Belum sempat menarik nafas lega, kecoa itu terbang ke arah dinding di belakang mereka. Mereka kembali histeris, dan berlari menabrak apapun yang ada di depan mereka.

Ruangan itu seketika hancur, bahkan lebih hancur dari kapal pecah. Sementara kedua dalangnya terpojok oleh seekor kecoa yang ada di depan mereka. Suasanapun berubah menjadi haru.

" Adar, maafin Leggy. Leggy tahu Leggy punya banyak salah sama Adar. " Ujar Legolas sambil menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Thranduil.

" Iya Ion-Nin, salah kamu tuh banyak buanget. Adar maafin kok. " Thranduil membalas pelukan Legolas sambil ikut menangis.

Lah, kok jadi acara sungkem? Maklum udah mau Lebaran.

Di tengah drama memilukan tersebut, dengan watadosnya si kecoa terbang dan hinggap di dinding atas mereka.

" Tiarap dar! " Pekik Legolas.

" Ogah! Gak mau! " Balas Thranduil yang enggan mengotori tubuhnya dengan debu di lantai.

" Daripada kena rambut. " Ancam Legolas horor.

Fikiran Thranduilpun melayang, membayangkan seekor cunguk menodai rambut sucinya (?).

" AAAAAAAAA GAK MAU! " Thranduilpun histeris untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat telinga Legolas sakit. Dan lagi, Thranduil makin mempererat pelukannya membuat Legolas mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas dan hampir mati.

Thranduil yang melihat putranya sekarat akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Sang kecoa yang merasa di kacanginpun mengepakan sayapnya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat ayah anak itu tersadar dan mendongak ke atas.

" KYAAAAAAAAA! " Mereka berteriak lagi hingga membuat para laba-laba pergi sambil membawa koper (?) atau buntelan?

HAP!

Terlihat seorang wanita yang merupakan Nanethnya Legolas tengah memegang kedua antenna dari kecoa tersebut, dengan wajah datar.

" Ckckck. Gak anak gak bapak, sama yang kaya gini aja takut. " Nanethnya Legolas mendekatkan kecoa itu ke depan wajah mereka. Membuat mereka kembali memekik dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Dengan senyum nista, wanita itu lalu membawa si kecoa keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Beresin dulu ruangan ini. Kalau tidak, jangan harap dapat jatah makan. " Perintah sang Naneth sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan mata.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Akhirnya selesai juga ^^

Btw, Abonn punya story Angst yang masih In Progress tentang Legolas x Aragorn. Minta sarannya dong, lebih baik di publish atau enggak? Tengkyu ^^


End file.
